It's family business
by OnePinkReindeer
Summary: Leisha Life hates her stepmother's family, the Possibles. But when Leisha is kidnapped by some of Kim's enemies, Leisha is hurled into a world where she's part of a prophecy and has to face her past. Pairings: DrakkenxShego and MontyxOC
1. Quality time with the Possibles

It's family business

A Kim Possible fan fiction

The car passed the "Welcome to Middleton" sign. And it was clear that you've just entered Middleton, everything seemed, different all of a sudden. So peaceful, idyllic and quiet. Leisha almost vomited, all this perfect happiness, she was sick of it. She opened the window to get some fresh air, but the smell of the happy Middleton didn't make it any better. She let the wind throw her black hair around her face. Her pink fringe almost hit her in the eye; she cursed it for a second and then sighed.

"Take a look Leisha, isn't it wonderful?" Steve said to his daughter while he still had his eyes on the road ahead of him.

Leisha only grunted and answered him angrily

"I don't get why I even had to join…"

Cassandra turned her head towards her stepdaughter with a smile.

"I know you hate these family trips, but can't you try to be nice to them?"

Leisha sighed and sank down in the seat,

"I'll try…"

"Come on Leisha don't forget.." Cassandra and Steve looked at each other and smiled

"We're a family!"

They reached the house and went out of the car; Leisha looked at the house and sighed. They went to the door and before they reached it, Cassandra's sister came out of the door with wide open arms.

"Cassandra, it's been so long!" She said and hugged her.

"It has, Cassandra replied, I've missed you Anne."

Leisha rolled her eyes and watched as her "aunt's" husband came out. Her father walked up to him and shook his hand.

"How've you been James?" Steve asked

"Oh I've been fine, how about you old pal?" James replied and hit Steve in the back.

While the parents where talking, the two sons appeared. Leisha wrinkled her nose, those two were unbearable. It was only their sister who was worse. And speaking of the sun, there she was. Leisha's eyes became filled with rage, anger and any type of negative felling.

"Oh hello Steve, and Aunt Cassandra!" The daughter said and hugged them.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Leisha said to herself in rage.

Kim looked at Leisha with a smile, Leisha forced herself to send her another smile back, but how couldn't Kim feel it was fake? It was written all over Leisha's face.

The dinner went like it always went when they visited the Possible family. Steve chatted with James about all kinds of things, the Tweebs was done eating within 5 minutes, and Kim, the sweet and oh so amazing Kim, was telling Cassandra about her newest adventures while her mother listened proudly. And as always, Leisha was on the grip of puking! She looked at all of them, and then went away from the table. Normally no one even as much as discovered when she left the table to go out in the garden and think about how "lucky" she was! But this time, Kim noticed, she apologized to Cassandra and told her that she needed to go to the lavatory.

Leisha sat underneath a big tree in the garden and looked at the night sky, she smiled for herself, at last she was alone, away from the oh so fantastic Kim Possible, and the oh so happy family.

"Leisha? What're you doing out here?" Kim asked

Leisha stiffed, and made a low growl.

"Nothing of your business," Leisha snarled at Kim.

Kim looked shocked, normally people was friendly, no one used to growl at her. She went over to Leisha and stood beside her.

"Please tell me what's wrong Leisha, we're family."

Leisha stiffed once more and raised from the grass.

"No we're not! My father just married your Aunt many years ago! That doesn't make you my family!"

Kim looked shocked at Leisha,

"Leisha, please calm down; I just want to help you! Kim handed Leisha her hand, calmingly."

Leisha hit Kim's hand away and looked angry at her.

"I don't want help, and especially not yours!" She said angrily.

Kim stared at her; she didn't understand why Leisha was so hostile. Then in the middle of Leisha's rage, she grabbed her wrist and bared the pain. Kim went forward towards her.

"What's wrong?"

Leisha removed her hand to check it herself. On her wrist and up her arm there was a big mark, it almost looked like a slim kind of dragon, or alien. The tail of the creature twisted around her arm and the mouth and head of the creature was on her hand. Kim wondered why she hadn't seen it before now. Leisha covered her arm with her other arm while she snarled at Kim.

"Get lost!"

"How did you get that mark Leisha?!" Kim asked worried, even though they weren't cousins, she cared about her like she would care about a cousin related to her by blood.

Leisha snarled one more time against Kim.

"I told you, it's none of your business! Leave me alone! "

Kim realized that she couldn't get in to Leisha, and sighed.

"All right, I'll leave you alone, but if you need help please tell me, okay? "

Kim walked inside again. Leisha snarled and mumbled for herself.

"Need help, yeah right…"

She sat under the tree again and sighed; she leaned back and looked at the big mark. It had faded again, now it looked more like a scar than a glowing monster. She sighed one more time and studied the mark. She remembered that it appeared last year, on her 18th birthday. Now she was 19, and now it had glowed again. She closed her eyes, pulled her knees up and placed her forehead on them.

"Well well well, don't you look kind of sad?" A voice said in the tree above Leisha.

Leisha looked up and to her surprise, she saw a man in the tree, with 4 apes with him. She stood up, nearly stumbled over her own feet and still holding on her arm.

"Who are you?!" Leisha yelled

The man jumped down from the tree and walked up to her.

"My name isn't important, what's important…" He grabbed Leisha's arm and forced it up, and the mark was visible.

"Is that the mark has revealed! "

Leisha looked frightened at the man, and it didn't make it better when she discovered his ape hands. Before she could scream, hit him or anything, he had placed his hand over her mouth. Leisha struggled, but then she felt dizzy. Then it hit her, chloroform! He had used chloroform! She fainted in his arms and he smiled evilly. He grabbed her and placed her at his shoulder.

"Well now that was easy," he said.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim yelled,

Monkey Fist looked behind his back and smiled evil.

"Well if it isn't the famous Kim Possible!" He bowed for Kim.

Kim stiffed when she noticed Leisha on his shoulder.

"How'd you get back, I thought you where captured by the Yono! And let go off her!"

Monkey Fist laughed and grabbed Leisha.

"Well, I'm not the only one who knows about the Yono, luckily for me, some new guy's trapped instead of me! And unfortunately, your cousin is coming with us!"

Kim stared, "Us?" she asked him, she didn't get it, he was the only one here. But then a rope ladder fell down above Monkey Fist and a well known whistle was heard. Kim looked up and growled.

"Drakken!"

Drakken waved at Monkey Fist and then looked at Kim.

"I'm sorry we can't stay for dinner, but you know, the schedule! "

Monkey Fist grabbed the rope ladder, and so did his monkey warriors.

"Until we meet again!" Monkey Fist yelled while they flew away with Leisha.

Kim stood back and stared after them; she growled silently and ran inside the house. She had got to call Ron, they needed to go on a mission!


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Wow three chapters uploaded on one day, well I can say I had them lying around and they just needed the finishing touch xD; Well anyways, introduction to three of the main characters you all are bound to know!**

* * *

So this is the chosen one?

Yes, she has the mark on her arm, so she's got to be the chosen one..

Leisha could only hear voices, none of them sounded familiar. She made a silent grunt and then heard the voices made a gasp.

I think she's waking up…

This voice Leisha recognized! It was the voice of the man who kidnapped her. She tried to open her eyes. All seemed kind of blurry, but she could see three persons. Well persons and persons, they more looked like a big mess of colours. Green, blue and black.

Hey, she looks a bit like you Shego! A male voice said, however it wasn't the one who'd kidnapped her, but another one, the one she had heard just before.

She does not! A woman's voice replied, kind of irritated.

Leisha could now see clearly, it was two men and a woman. The woman was dressed in a green jump suit, had black hair and green eyes. Then there was the monkey man, with monkey hands, and some kind of kung fu suit. And the last one, man was he weird! His skin was blue; he wore a scientist coat and had a scar under his left eye. She sat up and gripped her head, man what a headache!

Welcome back to life sweetie, the woman said sarcastic.

Leisha looked at her and then at the other two.

Who are you? And what am I doing here?!

The man in the scientist coat stepped forward and cleared his throat.

Welcome to our lair! He said with wide open arms, the other two shock their heads and sighed of him.

I'm Dr. Drakken! And you are a part of our plan!

Leisha looked weirdly at him.

Yeah…Right… Who are they? Leisha asked and pointed at the woman and the monkey man.

Drakken sighed silently and pointed at the man and then the woman.

Monty, and that's Shego…

The monkey man, or Monty as Drakken called him, raised his voice in an angry tone.

It's Monkey Fist! Drew Lipsky!

Before Leisha could say anything, an argue between Monty and Drakken had begun. Shego sighed and massaged her forehead.

Welcome to Hell… She said, and then looked at Leisha.

By the way, what is your name? Shego continued

Leisha grapped her arm.

Leisha.. Leisha Life..

Shego smiled a bit and walked towards the door.

Well, Leisha, follow me, I'll show you your room.

Leisha stared at Shego, and then jumped of the bed she was lying on.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! My room?! I do not have the intention of staying here!

Shego stopped and looked at her, so did Monty and Drakken. Shego smiled, a bit evilish. Leisha looked at Monty and Drakken, they had the same smile. Drakken stepped forward.

Did I forget to mention that? You're part of our plan, and that means… You stay here!

* * *

Leisha was shocked, she followed Shego down the hall. Shego smiled for herself.

- Come on; don't say you didn't see it coming!

Leisha sighed, and looked angry at Shego.

Saw it coming?! No I didn't! I didn't see it coming that this stupid mark, would be the reason to why I've been kidnapped and now being forced to stay in this lair! I just… ARG! Leisha almost screamed of rage, but Shego only laughed.

You sure are hot headed girl! Shego opened a door into a quite big room. There was bed, closet, table, and weapons in the room. Leisha looked around; actually this room was pretty impressing. Not too bad, and if you had to be a hostage, you had to be it with style!

Leisha went into the room at turned around herself. Shego smiled a bit and leaned against the door.

So, you like it huh? Shego asked

Leisha, well known of the fact that Shego was trying to "win" this, with the fact that Leisha would agree with her.

- Well, I guess I'll survive.. Leisha said triumphing.

But don't get too used to the sweet life, tomorrow we'll start training.

Training?! Leisha yelled and looked shocked at Shego.

Shego laughed.

Did you really think it was going to be a vacation? Geez girl…

Shego turned around and left Leisha to herself.

Leisha sighed angrily and looked around the room. It wasn't that bad. She sat on the bed and looked out of the big window. Why was she here? What did they want to use her for, and why would she have to train?


End file.
